DramaAlert Nation
'''DramaAlert Nation '''are Keemstar's fanbase, which used to be made up of mindless followers, but today is a mixed bag due to the return of previous fans. They warred with the Reptilian Brotherhood after Leafy, Grade, and Pyro made videos exposing Keemstar for all the scummy shit he's pulled. History DramaAlert Nation began with a peaceful existence besides the occasional drama that would emerge from a debate on DramaAlert. Keemstar would bring many large YouTubers onto his show, including people who he proclaimed as friends such as LeafyIsHere and Pyrocynical. Drama emerged when LeafyIsHere, Pyrocynical, and GradeAUnderA all made videos on Keemstar proclaiming him as a backstabber. These claims were told with little evidence, proven further in October 2016, but nonetheless, hundreds of thousands of Keemstar's fans unsubscribed to him and subscribed to Scarce, who LeafyIsHere and GradeAUnderA shouted out. As Scarce had a complicated love/hate past with Keemstar, he didn't make much of a statement on the whole ordeal other than expressing thanks. Keemstar, repeatedly saying he felt betrayed, made multiple videos on the whole ordeal. Dislikes raised on his videos on a massive scale, and whatever he would say would be vetoed by Leafy. At this point, Pyrocynical and GradeAUnderA stepped out of the drama, but Leafy continued to make multiple videos on the whole ordeal, usually saying that "this one will be the last". As Keemstar tried to regain subscribers, he got into multiple fights on Twitter in which he ended up doxxing multiple people such as Smile4YouTube. This continued to make him loose subscribers, many of which went to channels like Leafy and Scarce. In July 2016, Keemstar created a podcast called Baited! with ColossalIsCrazy and Tommycsftp. Many of DramaAlert Nation's fans went to the podcast when the first episode was released. Surprisingly enough, the podcast managed to avoid getting massive amounts of hate because of Keemstar. This is believed to be because of ColossalIsCrazy, who was on good terms with Leafy at the time. At this point, Keemstar continued to make videos while avoiding the extent of hate he had before. This continued until FouseyTUBE made a video "calling out" the three YouTube news channels: DramaAlert, Scarce, and Philip DeFranco. At this point, Keemstar and Scarce put their differenced aside to fight back against FouseyTUBE, though in very different ways. Scarce took the logical "make-up" approach while Keemstar unsuccessfully tried to bash him. Once the FouseyTUBE drama swept away, Keemstar continued to make videos. When Keemstar had lost most of the hate that he had before, HeyWatchYourMouth made a video bashing Leafy and stating that Leafy only attacked Keemstar for publicity and because "he thought it would be a good business decision." After this video was released, Keemstar started to loose the hate that he had left and regain old subscribers. After he interviewed H3H3Productions on Baited!, Keemstar's uprising continued and he reached the point that he was at before all of the hate from Leafy was directed at him. DramaAlert Nation did not reach the size of Scarce's fanbase, but it continues to grow, luckily in peace with Scarce. Category:Fanbases